Welsh Vowels
by juliaspov
Summary: Ianto ponders Jack's strange obsession with his Welsh accent. Set mid-season two. Jack/Ianto


o0O0o

Mornings in the Hub required coffee and it was the job of one Ianto Jones to provide said coffee. Which brought the young man to his current position in front of the much fêted coffee machine this morning. This was his domain and everyone respected that and left him alone, he felt comfortable here, relaxed. This morning was no exception, providing him the privacy to enjoy his thoughts.

And enjoy them he did if the slight smile on his face was anything to go by. Jack's voice drifted across the Hub and Ianto gave a sigh of remembered pleasure as he gave his shoulders a roll and arched his back in a stretch trying to work out some of the soreness he was feeling this morning. And after the night he had, he was definitely sore.

Jack had been at Torchwood Two in Glasgow, Scotland for the past three weeks and only just got back to Cardiff yesterday evening. He had barely said Hello to the rest of the team before proceeding to drag Ianto out of the Hub telling the others to go home and that Ianto would debrief him about everything that went on during his three week absence using his sexy Welsh accent. Ianto flushed lightly at that last, but Jack hadn't even seemed to notice what he had said and kept pulling on the younger man's arm, hurrying him from the hub.

Owen's sarcastic comment had echoed after them as the two men left. "Debriefed? I figured he was more the boxers type."

The two men made it back to Ianto's flat in record time where Jack had insisted that Ianto talk to him using plenty of sexy Welsh vowels. Within the quiet confines of Ianto's flat, the 'debriefing' proceeded uninterrupted for the rest of the night.

Ianto had never understood Jack's fascination with his accent, it was all very normal to his ears. In fact most people around Cardiff spoke with the same accent and he didn't see Jack jumping all over them. But there were times when Jack would stop him and ask him to repeat the strangest words: territory, cheeseburger, innovative, …deeper… all with a sparkle of excitement in his eyes.

Ianto hadn't really thought about Jack's accent before. It was just part of who Jack was. Brusque, to the point, no frills. Yes, it was rather flat and nasal, but Ianto would be the first to admit that it could be oh so sexy when the man growled. Which he had done quite a bit of last night.

Catching his reflection in the gleaming metal of the coffee machine, Ianto tried to marshal his features into their usual impassive expression. It didn't work. The smile just wouldn't be erased. In fact, the smile grew as he remembered the 'debriefing' session Jack had initiated that morning as well. He rubbed at his left ribs knowing there was an angry bruise forming. "Note to self," he murmured to no one in particular as the coffee machine gurgled quietly. "If sexual frustration causes you to rearrange the furniture during a certain someone's absence make sure you put it back in it's proper order before that certain someone returns." A short addenda was added to his mental note, he had to remember to stop and pick up a new lamp on his way back to the flat that evening, not that he was complaining.

The coffee finished brewing and Ianto prepared four mugs. Setting them on a tray he started to make his way over to where the rest of the team were sitting, listening to Jack tell stories about his trip to Scotland. Toshiko and Gwen sat on each end of the couch with Jack sandwiched between them and Owen in a chair across from them.

Jack was waving a hand around expressively. "There was this one guy, Samuel, who was so much like Owen it was scary."

"You mean that although he was dead he was still incredibly good looking and charismatic?" Owen straightened out the collar of his lab coat while the two women rolled their eyes and groaned.

"No, I was going to say exceptionally brilliant in a cantankerous sort of way, but on second thoughts lets change that to conceited and full of himself."

"Brilliant?" Owen looked quite pleased at the compliment and ignored the rest of the critique.

Turning back to the two women Jack continued. "Anguss had the greatest accent," Using an easy Scottish lilt he said, "We've had to defend our moors using naught more than a wee laser cannon and some marshmallows. Naught can get past us."

Ianto froze. All the breath seemed to leave his body as a wave of heat rolled over him. "We din'a need a magic mirror to tell us the wee girl was evil…" The rest of what Jack said was lost to Ianto as he just concentrated on Jack's accented voice with it's rolling 'r's, smoothly curved 'l's, and rounded vowels. It took a few moments before he realized he had to consciously tell himself to inhale.

"Ianto, love, is something wrong?" There must have been a strange expression on his face because Gwen was looking at him very concerned.

"Jack, could I see you in your office?" He set the tray of coffee down rather roughly on the table causing the coffee to slosh out of the mugs. "Now."

Jacks eyebrows rose with surprise at Ianto's request. It wasn't like the young man to be so demanding. "Sure." He pushed himself to his feet, a small frown of worry on his face, and followed Ianto into the office and with some surprise, down the ladder into the bunker that Jack called his room.

As soon as Jack's feet were on the ground Ianto roughly turned him around and pressed him up against the ladder. The ladder rungs were digging painfully into Jack's shoulders and back but he didn't care since Ianto was hungrily kissing his mouth, hands running up his chest and fingers gripping through his hair, as if he hadn't seen him for weeks.

Both men were breathing heavily when they broke apart, the need for air being denied far too long.

With Ianto pressing kisses across his jaw and nipping at his neck Jack asked breathlessly, "I'm definitely not complaining, but what brought this on?"

Jack's shirt had mysteriously come un-tucked and Ianto's talented fingers were dancing across his back and waist pulling his hips closer, pressing their bodies tightly together. "I just can't get enough of those sexy Scottish vowels." Ianto's voice was a low growl.

Jack's surprised laugh turned into a heated moan as Ianto dipped his head to run his tongue across the pulse point in Jack's neck, nimble fingers working at the buttons of the blue work shirt. Voice husky with desire, Jack murmured, "You get the laser cannon and I'll get the marshmallows and we'll protect the moors together."

The accented words shot electric fire through Ianto and with a groan he pulled Jack in for another hard hungry kiss. Neither one was complaining at all.

Curtains close...

_________________________

A/N: The reader will need to fill in what happens next for themselves… I'm afraid if I finish it the two men will just end up shaking hands and going back out to drink their coffee with the rest of the team.

Oh, and by the way, Thank goodness these boys belong to the BBC and not to me. Scottish Jack to one side and Welsh Ianto on the other would mean a puddle of goo/Julia in the middle.


End file.
